<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Идеальный вариант by MXTXLonghaired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423414">Идеальный вариант</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired'>MXTXLonghaired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Идеальный вариант</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нет, Вэй Усяня трогать было нельзя. Он подходил идеально, но нет. Во-первых, Лань Ванцзи не был главой клана, а во-вторых, если бы и был, никогда бы не допустил, чтобы с Вэй Усянем обошлись столь бесцеремонным образом.</p>
<p>Стало быть, оставался всего один выход. Правда, с ним было всё сложно. Они не разговаривали с того дня, как это случилось.</p>
<p>Лань Сичэнь стоял у развалин храма Гуаньинь и молчал. Не знал, как донести суть.</p>
<p>— Говори как есть, эргэ, — сказал изрядно потрёпанный жизнью Цзинь Гуанъяо. С того дня как это случилось, он жил именно здесь. — Я слушаю.</p>
<p>Лань Сичэнь начал издалека.</p>
<p>Старейшины поведали ему тайну, и он знает, что Цзинь Гуанъяо не умеет их хранить, но выбора нет. Он, в отличие от некоторых, не будет утаивать важное.</p>
<p>Цзинь Гуанъяо тяжко вздохнул в ответ на это несправедливое обвинение, но сдержался. Если перебить Лань Сичэня сейчас, они не закончат никогда.</p>
<p>Когда Вэни сожгли Облачные Глубины, продолжал Лань Сичэнь, в домике с горечавками никто не жил. А дело вот в чём. Пока в домике живёт кто-то, близкий главе клана, Гусу Лань ничего не угрожает. Понимает ли господин Цзинь, о чём речь?</p>
<p>Цзинь Гуанъяо поднял бровь. Недоумение, и ничего более не отобразилось на его усталом лице.</p>
<p>— Зачем ты рассказываешь это мне? Ты же ясно дал мне понять, что мы более не близки.</p>
<p>Вот только было ещё одно условие, закончил Лань Сичэнь. Этот кто-то должен быть убийцей. Это невероятно, но запертый в домике убийца, достаточно близкий главе — залог процветания великого клана.</p>
<p>— Я буду часто тебя навещать, — добавил Лань Сичэнь, избегая смотреть достаточно близкому человеку в глаза. — Ты больше не будешь влачить жалкое существование. Это хорошее предложение. Обдумай, прежде чем отказать.</p>
<p>Цзинь Гуанъяо усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— И я должен согласиться на это добровольно. Понятно.</p>
<p>— Ты согласен?</p>
<p>— Конечно, согласен, это ведь хорошее предложение. Но извини, сейчас я хочу вернуться к жалкому существованию. Облагодетельствуй кого-нибудь более близкого.</p>
<p>Цзинь Гуанъяо развернулся и побрёл прочь.</p>
<p>— А-Яо, — тихо позвал его Лань Сичэнь.</p>
<p>Цзинь Гуанъяо остановился.</p>
<p>— Сделай это для меня. Ты идеально подходишь.</p>
<p>Цзинь Гуанъяо снова тяжко вздохнул. Преувеличенно тяжко.</p>
<p>— Надо же. Ты всё-таки нашёл нужные слова, эргэ.</p>
<p>Для него это тоже был идеальный вариант.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>